


Bad Decisions

by NightingaleLost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Endurance Fucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Original Character(s), PWP, Prostitution, Spanking, Vampires, preternatural creatures, satyrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleLost/pseuds/NightingaleLost
Summary: Astros is furious with himself for feeling jealous of his brother's new happiness and takes a drive, finding something (or someone?) new to distract him.
Relationships: Astros/Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Bad Decisions

*

**

*

Astros just let himself drive, only half paying attention to the lines of cars and people still out even at this hour, his mind a whirlwind of emotions; he felt a little tremble in his hands on the steering wheel.

He just couldn’t think straight right now. Again and again he saw Alex and his new _lover_ , sitting quietly next to each other, holding hands. It wasn’t even like this was any different, he and Alex had slept with plenty of people in the course of their life, it wasn’t like this was out of the ordinary...he was sure Alex didn’t get envious when _he_ brought someone home and Alex didn’t, but...there was something different about it this time. Alex had looked just so damn _happy_. Fuck, they both looked happy. Maybe that was what was getting to him, just the fact that they were so clearly, perfectly _happy_.

Astros snarled, slapping a hand on the steering wheel. God this was so fucking _stupid!_ Why was he so envious of what his brother had found? He could have that if he wanted to! It didn’t matter that good things just seemed to _drop_ into Alex' lap like rain, if he wanted a stupid lovely dovey, sappy romance he could have it too. He could be _happy_!

He shook his head, trying to figure out where he was. His driving had led him down somewhere more isolated. People still walked here but they were much fewer than the busier streets, and most of the places here were small motels. He scanned the street he was cruising, seeing the glow of neon signs calling out vacancies and lighting the edges of figures that patrolled their corners of the pavement. Their own little version of a red light district. There were more elsewhere in town. He guessed this one was just the closest to home.

...what was he doing out here? Cruising for prostitutes? Because of Alex? Because he was angry his brother was happy and he wasn’t? How pathetic. He pulled into a parking lot and sat there in the dark for a moment before laying his head on the steering wheel.

Goddammit.

He didn’t get too much time to wallow in anger before there was a knock on his window, and he sat up, glaring.

A man stood outside, smiling at him, one hand raised to knock again. Astros took a deep breath, rolled down his window. "Can I help you?"

"Thought I could help you instead, babe" the man smiled confidently, leaning against the door. "You’ve been driving up here for a while, you lookin for somethin?" The tone in his voice left him with no doubt about what he was referring to. This was just play.

"I was...thinking about it," Astros admitted slowly. "Perhaps not today though... "

"That's a shame," the other said, "you're lookin real cute from where I'm standing, and unless you've got other plans for tonight..."

Astros paused, studying the man in front of him. He was a little taller than average, but shorter than he was, Astros was sure, with short cut black hair and a full beard. He was heavyset, and his thin white t shirt strained against the front of his chest. Astros could tell there was real muscle under the fat however, the kind built up through long hours of work. Not really his type, he thought with a frown.

The other man seemed to read his mind, because he beckoned him closer. "Maybe they'll change your mind."

Astros let him draw his face closer, and the man kissed him. Chastely at first, but as Astros returned the kiss it got a little heated, and he found himself enjoying the way the beard moved against his cheek, somehow soft instead of itchy. He nipped at the other man’s bottom lip and was rewarded with a throaty moan against his tongue. When they pulled away again, Astros was surprised to feel his slacks were tighter around his hips. Alright so, at least a proficient kisser. The other man licked his lips, eyes dark and inviting.

"So, what are you?" The man looked a little surprised that Astros could tell. "I could taste it on you."

"Satyr. You?"

"Vampire."

The satyr gave a little humming noise. "They do like to get the pretty ones, don’t they? So, what do you say? Wanna have a little fun together?"

"And if I say I forgot my wallet at home?"

The satyr laughed, and the grin he gave Astros was positively wicked. "Sweetheart, I don’t do this for money, I do this for _fun_."

**

He looked his new companion over as the man got out of his vehicle and followed him up to his room; he let him go in first to get a better view. Tall and slender, well put together. Hair in a beautiful shade he unfortunately couldn’t see too well with such shit lighting. Those clothes looked fancy enough, and they were obviously tailored. Clearly not someone who should be hanging around here picking up satyrs a little too hot under the collar. But he had looked a little distracted. Frustrated maybe? He wasn’t a mind reader, but this guy clearly wanted more than just a good lay. He wanted a distraction, a good one. Well he wasn’t going to be someone’s cock block to a good time. Besides, he looked willing enough. There wasn't any hesitation in those piercing eyes, and he was glad for it, because as he the other man turned into the building, he could see the outline of that ass against the fancy dark slacks he wore. The man was lean, but the curves there made him ache to get his hands on him.

Oh he couldn’t _wait_ to wreck him.

**

The door hadn’t closed before the satyr was on him, hands settling over Astros' shoulders while he kissed him, first on the corner of his lips before claiming his mouth, and Astros pressed him against the door in return. He was so focused on the tongue in his mouth he didn’t notice the satyr's hands slipping down until he felt a set of hands grip his backside, squeezing a little before relaxing.

The satyr groaned against him. "Gods, your ass is fantastic...you mind if I fuck it first?"

Astros paused, drawing back. "I'm sorry?"

The satyr looked at him confused for a second, and Astros frowned. "I don’t really _bottom_ when I do this."

The other man doesn’t even look fazed as he fixes Astros with a little smirk, saying, "You can fuck me next if you're not into it, I can do both." The hands on his ass squeezed again, slipping into his back pockets to rest there.

On any other day Astros would insist and get his way, and he could, easily with his talents, but he didn’t like the look in the satyr’s eyes. There was a challenge there, like he was daring him, and he hated that he could read it as clear as day. It was a bad idea, he _knew_ what he liked and what he didn’t and taking it up the ass had never appealed to him. But then again, a traitorous little voice whispered to him, wasn’t he ready to take on those bad decisions? He saw again Alex and his damnable new partner curled up on the couch, laughing quietly. Happy. Enjoying themselves. How could Alex do everything wrong and get everything right? Astros' eyebrows drew together in determination. He could do wrong too.

"Fine. Fuck me first."

The satyr lit up, drawing him back into another kiss, this time much shorter. "Don’t worry baby I'll take good care of you."

Astros would have scoffed but his lips were a little busy, mind racing as to how this would go. He could tell the satyr was strong, but he knew he could overpower him if it came to it. If he did anything Astros didn’t like...well there were _other_ ways Astros could have fun, and he felt the buzzing in his hands for either option.

He half expected the other to try and push him onto the bed right then and there, but the satyr pushed him back, going over to where a backpack lay on a chair. Astros supposed he had rented this room out for the night previously, though he hadn’t considered it with how fast they had moved into the motel room.

"You wanna sit down? It’ll be easier on you to start."

Astros went to sit gingerly on the edge of the bed, suddenly a little nervous, though he tried not to show it. He kicked off his shoes and stripped, watching the satyr do the same on the opposite end of the room as he dug into the backpack. Astros saw the firm set of the satyr’s ass, and thick, muscled legs from behind.

"You mind if I drop my glamour?" The satyr called over his shoulder.

"That's fine." Astros caught sight of a very human, thick cock hanging between the satyr’s legs as he turned around, before the air around them changed, and the satyr assumed his natural form. The legs became hoofed and furred, and a long slender tail swung behind him. Two drooping curling horns came down the sides of his head, and his eyes gained a little bit of a green tint around the iris, like the green of verdant spring. And if anything, his cock now looked a little longer, thick and fat over a pair of heavy, furred balls. God he wasn’t even really hard yet.

The satyr caught him staring. "Don’t wanna scare anybody off, you know?" He winked.

Astros watched him approach with two tubes, some kind of lube that he squirted in his hands and rubbed together briskly. If he was expecting anything else, Astros was surprised again when the satyr knelt in front of him, pushing him to lean a little back.

"Put your legs on my shoulders, it’ll help." The satyr said helpfully, before wrapping one hand around Astros' cock. The vampire hissed, not at the grip or touch, but at the sudden warmth of the satyr’s hands. Whatever lube he had used was warm and the change in temperature got to him faster than he would have liked; he bit his lip as he watched himself respond to the stimulation as the satyr pumped his hand up and down, bringing him to full hardness. He sure hadn’t been expecting a handjob as a prelude to get fucked in the ass but maybe this satyr had the right idea-

His thoughts cut off as quickly as they were flying at the satyr leaned in and sucked on the tip, before taking it half into his mouth. Astros held back a moan as the satyr bobbed up and down on his cock; he felt the man’s tongue flat up against his dick, his beard tickling the sensitive skin of his thighs. He reached out, curling a hand around one of those wide horns and was rewarded with a vibrating moan around his cock that shot up his spine and settled into the warmth building in his abdomen. He could feel the satyr’s hands move lower, thick fingers circling the rim of his hole and he tensed, but all they did was lightly push, spreading the lube generously over his ass. He tried to focus, tried to pay attention to what the satyr was doing, and he would have had it, if the devious fae didn’t push his cock deeper into his mouth, taking it into his throat. Astros cried out, his hips fucking up into that wet tightness instinctively and the satyr took it all without flinching, slurping and sucking until Astros didn’t know which way was up or down.

He thrust up again and felt something between his cheeks; while he had been distracted, the other man had pushed a finger into his ass, thrusting it lightly into his hole, guided by that slick warm lube. Astros felt that pleasant heat sink into him and he cursed himself on the inside. What the _fuck_ , this wasn’t how he had envisioned this going at all! It felt...Astros quickly shut out those thoughts, trying to focus again. It was the blowjob, anyone would feel good getting their dick sucked, whether or not there was assplay involved. That finger sank in deeper and he flinched, toes curling around the satyr’s shoulders. Oh fuck, oh _fuck_.

The satyr pulled off for a second and Astros could have killed him right then and there. "You wanna stop?" He grinned; his lips shone wetly, and Astros couldn’t do anything but shake his head.

"You're doing wonderful, baby" the satyr kissed the tip of his cock. "Your dick is so fuckin pretty too."

Astros didn’t know how to respond to that, so he didn’t, whining a little for the other to continue. The satyr did, but at his own pace this time, keeping Astros' hips still with one strong hand. He alternated between licking and sucking, taking him down to the short hairs on occasion and making the vampire cry out, keeping just out of reach of climax. Whenever Astros thought he was close the satyr would back off, making him whimper bitterly. All the while his fingers kept moving, stroking and spreading him open.

Astros ended up flat on his back, hands fisted in the sheets over his head as the satyr worked him, three fingers in his ass and no idea how they'd all gotten in there. The other kept brushing this spot inside that made his legs tense and his stomach almost cramp in pleasure and Astros kept trying to angle himself to get more of that but the satyr held him down firmly, and he couldn’t get enough of his strength to bear to fight it. He knew it must be the prostate, he’d read enough, he knew how this worked, god knows he did, but he’d never experienced sensations like this, he never thought feeling the stretch and fullness could feel so fucking good. He panted, eyes half kidded as he stared up at the ceiling. God, how much longer could he take this? He was so close, so fucking close, he thought he might die if he didn’t come soon.

As if he’d read his mind, the satyr stopped again, but this time withdrew completely, and Astros tried to sit up indignantly as the fingers also went away. Was that it? Was he just going to leave him like this? The satyr however had no intentions of doing that and pushed at him until Astros was on shaky hands and knees, pillows piled up under his hips. He spread his legs, and Astros shuddered as he felt the warmth of something thick and heavy come up against the curve of his ass. There was a pop, and he heard rather than saw the satyr rub the lube over himself, before putting the tubes somewhere.

"Mm, look at this." The satyr rubbed a hand over Astros' cheek, pushing lightly at his asshole. "You could live off an ass this good. So fuckin beautiful..."

Astros choked back a cry, letting his head hang down as he felt that cock push up and into his ass, sinking in deeper and deeper. Every inch stretched him out, fatter than those probing fingers, hotter than the lube, and he couldn’t believe how greedily his ass swallowed it all up. Oh god was this really happening?

He shivered as the felt the satyr stop, and he knew he wasn’t even in all the way yet which was ridiculous because he felt so fucking full already, how could there be more? The satyr pulled out a little only to push back in again, a slow slide that had quivers running down his legs and up his back as he kept Astros steady with only one hand resting on his ass. Astros was still on edge from the blowjob and this was somehow better and worse, every little thrust fanning the heat inside of him and not enough yet to get him off; he bit back a whimper as he felt himself leak onto the pillows below as his cock lay trapped between those and his belly. He wanted to touch himself, he wanted to come, but it was all he could do to keep himself steady as the satyr fucked him. He wanted...he wanted him to go faster. He wanted to feel _more_.

The satyr was saying something. Astros tried to focus.

"-doin ok? Think you could handle a little more of me?"

Astros had never nodded so hard in his life, hand clenched in the sheets; his breath came hard as he tried to keep himself under control, tried to keep steady. He could only vaguely hear the satyr chuckling something about a 'good boy' before those firm hands moved down to grip him around the hips; he was thrusting in again, deeper and Astros gasped as he felt that aching tightness again, that feeling of fullness helped along with the copious amounts of lube the satyr had used. A whimper escaped him as he felt the satyr bottom out, furry thighs presiding against his own and he lost the fight to stay upright, his arms giving out to send him face first into the sheets. The satyr groaned above him as the angle changed and Astros buried his cries into a pillow as he felt that heavy cock brush up against that spot from earlier, making the muscles in his stomach spasm in pleasure. He tried to get up, tried to remain steady, but he was held down as the satyr pushed down with on hand on his upper back, gripping his hips with the other even tighter. Astros couldn’t do anything but take it as the satyr began fucking him in earnest this time, and the sound of skin against skin began to echo in the room. The satyr had begun to talk again, something low and pleasing that wormed its way into his brain and had him holding back a whine.

He had never felt like this before; he felt wound up and hot like he’d spent too much time out under the sun. His skin crawled from sweat and strain, and he felt...almost dizzy. Lightheaded with every hard thrust the satyr made. Was this how it always felt for others? Was this what others had felt when he had fucked them? It felt so fucking good...Astros couldn’t take it anymore, he _had_ to come, he needed it more than anything else; he struggled to reach a hand below to jerk himself off but the satyr merely brushed it aside, then again when he tried it one more time. Astros could have sobbed, burying his fangs into the pillow underneath his face. Was the satyr just planning to fuck him until he came first before Astros? Did he think Astros could come with just his cock in his ass? He’d never come without fucking anything first, he didn’t know if he was capable of it. But this satyr had robbed him of his strength; he was under the complete mercy of this man attempting to fuck the unlife right out of him.

At some point the satyr had moved the hand on his back down to his hips, but Astros didn’t have the strength in him to try and get back up; that lightheaded feeling was getting overpowering, but it wasn’t taking him away, it was making everything so much stronger. The pleasure was everywhere now, in the sensitivity of his lips as he gnawed the pillow, in the brushes his cock made against the sheets over and over with each thrust. He could feel every inch of the satyr’s fat cock spreading him open, owning him. He-

There was a sharp, loud, 'smack' and Astros howled as he came, body jerking forward like he had been shot. For a moment there was nothing but his climax, orgasm crashing through him in waves, the strongest he’s had in _years_.

When he finally comes back to himself the satyr was still fucking him, but with a little more urgency now, and he can feel a burning sensation on the right side of his ass where it met his thigh. He didn’t have to wonder long about it because even as the thought hit him the satyr brought up his hand again and gave him a flat handed slap in the same spot, and he cried out involuntarily. But even though it was painful it didn’t _hurt_ , it sent shocks through his already sensitive insides, edged in pleasure so fierce it made his toes curl.

Fucking hell did he just come from getting _spanked_?

The satyr alternated between left and right, keeping his ass heated and tense as his cock twitched underneath him, trying to keep up. Astros moaned with each thrust and slap, torn between wanting to rest after his orgasm and wanting to drown in the sweet torture of overstimulation he felt.

The satyr thrust in once more, and groaned, and Astros shuddered as he felt that cock twitch inside him, and a spreading heat from where it rested.

They stayed like that for a moment before the satyr pulled out completely and moved away, and Astros grimaced at the intense feeling of emptiness, then again as he flexed his lower half and felt the satyr’s come begin to leak out of him. It wasn’t unpleasant, just strange. New. He wasn’t sure he _disliked_ it to be honest. He tried to savor the feeling of orgasm, the ecstasy he had felt, but already his damnable body was working against him, his vampire physiology bringing strength back to his limbs and stamina back to his lungs. And it left him incredibly fucking horny. He couldn’t just leave it off with one fuck, if he went home now, he’d just be desperate and aching. Already he wanted more, wanted to feel that stretch and pull again, he...he wanted that satyr again.

He jumped as he felt something cool and damp on his asshole and looked back to see the satyr had sat next to him, cleaning him off with some wet wipes. Practiced hands made quick work of it, but Astros was distracted by the sight and size of that cock, and he marveled that he had taken the entire thing. Marveled again that the satyr was still hard, like he could go again. Right, satyrs. _Fae_. He wondered how much he’d have to fuck before the satyr was drained, and desperately wanted to find out.

The satyr moved away again, saying something about resting up or showers or whatever, and Astros took another look at him. He found his eyes lingering on the roundness of those thighs, remembering the power behind them, remembering how strong and firm the grip behind those wide hands was. He wondered why the size of him was so incredibly hot to him now, comparing him to all the other partners he’d had. People with clean definition and lean muscle, or softer like him, definitely a lot less hairy. There was just.... something more to this satyr. Something that made his knees a little weak and he sat up as the satyr approached again with Astros' clothes in hand.

"Wait," he stopped him with a hand to the other's wrist. "Could we...could we do that again?"

The satyr raised an eyebrow, looking down to where Astros was slowly but undeniably getting hard again. He looked delighted. "So, you liked it huh? You want more?"

Astros nodded, and the satyr dropped the clothes on the bed, coming even closer to cup his face and lock into his eyes.

"How much do you want baby? Tell me."

Astros felt a flush crawl over his face at the low words, trying to resist the urge to nuzzle into those hands. His voice sounded only a little wrecked, and he was proud of that.

"Everything. I... I want everything."

The satyr hummed thoughtfully and gave Astros that same sly, wicked grin he had outside before any of this had even started. "Is the rest of your weekend free?"

**

The satyr fucked him over every surface they had in that motel room, and eventually through that measure of control Astros attempted to keep, until he could no longer hold in his cries or whimpers. They joined the rest of the sounds they made in that room and echoed in the bathroom when he was fucked bent over the rim of the little bathtub present in there.

His moans were swallowed up by kisses and on more than one occasion the satyr’s cock, resting on the man’s wide chest as Astros discovered he ate ass with the same enthusiasm and talent that he had sucking Astros' dick. They ordered take out and fucked as soon as the door was closed in the delivery boys face, letting their food grow cold.

Astros woke up at some point from a nap with the satyr pressed against his back, his fat cock rubbing lines of precome between his thighs as he lay kisses and bites down his shoulder blades, held tightly in a warm embrace. That moment was one of his favorites, but Astros refused to examine why.

He was allowed to feed on the satyr once, Sunday night, when the handprint shaped bruises on his ass burned hot and that lightheaded feeling was so strong, he could barely understand what the satyr was asking him. That burst of energy had brought him through another two orgasms.

**

When he finally walked through his door Monday morning, showered, clean, and more than a little sore, Alex gave him a concerned look from the couch but didn't say anything. His partner wasn’t here though, but even if he was Astros didn’t know if he could care.

He stumbled into his room, heading for his coffin and tumbling in fully clothed. The soft satin of his resting place curled around him, warm and inviting, and he almost wished it was something - or someone- else.

Astros brought his phone up to his face, clutching it jealously in his hands. There was a new number in it, courtesy of the satyr as they lay together, one skilled hand working his cock.

"Hit me up when you need me, baby. You can come to my place next time."

Astros felt that damnable flush spread over his face again, reading the name over and over.

'Santiago'.


End file.
